Skull Island: The Birth of Kong 1
| next = ''Skull Island: The Birth of Kong'' #2 }} "The People Who Came from the Sky" is the title to the first issue of the Skull Island: The Birth of Kong comic book limited series published by Legendary Comics. The story was written by Arvid Nelson with painted artwork and cover art illustration by Mohammed "Zid" Yazid. It was colored by Riri Mashuri and Muhammad Iqbal and lettered by John Roshell. The story was edited by Robert Napton. This issue shipped with an April, 2017 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.99 per copy (US). Appearances * Aaron Brooks * Houston Brooks * Ato * Cejudo * Evelyn Matemavi * Evgenij Medov * Helen Karsten * Singh * Walter R. Riccio * Kong * San Lin * Australian Navy * Iwi * Monarch * O.O.D. * Death jackals * Giant animals * Humans * Leafwings * Psychovultures * Monarch Field Office Sigma * Pacific Ocean :* South Pacific :* Skull Island * None * Airplane * Automobile * Battleship * Boat * Flight * Winged flight * 1995 * 2012 * Flashback * June 24th * July 9th * August 7th * Gunshot victims * Pilot * Severed limbs * Shot in the head Notes & Trivia * The character of Kong was originally developed by directors Merian C. Cooper & Ernest B. Schoedsack and writers James Ashmore Creelman and Ruth Rose. He first appeared in the 1933 feature film King Kong by RKO Radio Pictures. * This series serves as both a prequel and a sequel tie-in to the 2017 feature film Kong: Skull Island, which is part of the greater MonsterVerse continuity. * This issue is reprinted in the Skull Island: The Birth of Kong trade paperback collection, published by Legendary Comics in December, 2017. * The story and mythology development is by Barnaby Legg. * Artist Mohammed Yazid is credited as "Zid" in this series. * Colorist Riri Mashuri is credited as just Mashuri in this issue. * This issue gives special thanks to Alex Garcia, Corey Hawkins, Shirit Bradley and Nikita Kannekanti from Legendary's marketing department. * The original Skull Island expedition that Houston Brooks was a part of took place in 1973. * The opening scene takes place on June 24th, 2012. * The meeting between Houston Brooks and Singh at the Monarch Sigma office takes place on July 9th, 2012. * Flashback scenes in this issue take place in 1995. * This issue makes reference to the meltdown at the nuclear power plant in Janjira, Japan, which took place in 2009 as chronicled in the 2014 film Godzilla. * Houston Brooks makes reference to several aspects of Norse mythology including Gjallarhorn, Heimdall, the Bifrost, and Asgard. * Aaron Brooks makes reference to Ishiro Serizawa in this issue, implying that he was a high-ranking member of Monarch as far back as 1995. * Reference is made to the MUTO fossil bed in Antarctica. This later becomes Outpost 32 where the preserved remains of Ghidorah are discovered. * Reference is made to Atlantis, Thule, and Lemuria in this issue. Recommended Reading * Godzilla: Awakening * Kong: Skull Island * Kong: King of Skull Island See also External Links * * * * *